


Daemon

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 744
Series: Until Dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 2





	Daemon

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 744

Night had fallen on Lucis as the royal convoy was driving towards Insomnia. Noctis and Aurora had accompanied their father on one of his trips outside the capital. But if King Regis had spent his day in a meeting, his children had taken the opportunity to walk in the surrounding parks with some of the Crownsguards. The young Princess had finally fallen asleep in the car, her head propped up against the windowpane, clutching her Moogle plush, while her brother told his disappointment to the servant who accompanied them on the fact that their father was passing by less and less time with them. Around Aurora’s neck, the crystal, which she now wore as a pendant, usually inert, began to emit a faint glow that no one noticed.

Suddenly, the first cars of the procession were attacked and exploded in a sheaf of fire, waking up Aurora with a start. Quickly, the creature at the origin of this assault changed target and attacked the children’s vehicle. The driver and the guard sitting on the front seats were killed, skewered by one of the swords held by the daemon, and the nurse had just enough time to get the heirs of Lucis out before it was their turn. Unfortunately, they could only take a few steps before being caught. A sword cut the maid, taking her life, and seriously wound Noctis in the back while he wanted to protect his sister. In their fall, they dragged Aurora, who stumbled to the ground and violently hit her head on a rock, falling into unconsciousness. The glow of her crystal had intensified near the daemon and the latter seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable in his presence.

When the King’s car arrived in his turn, King Regis rushed outside and tried to repel the serpent-like daemon. He invoked his Armiger Arsenal, engaging in a difficult fight while the Crownsguards sought out the survivors. He managed to drop the creature of the cliff without being able to shoot it down but that allowed them to have a little respite to take care of the wounded. The Sovereign of Lucis ran to his daughter and son on the ground, realy worried. Noctis, who had seen his father fight, had also gone into a coma. With great caution, the two children were settled in one of the cars still in state, just like the survivors in the other vehicles. The convoy hurried off towards the capital so that everyone could be looked after by the Citadel’s doctors.

A week passed before the young Princess regained consciousness. The cranial hematoma from which she suffered as a result of her fall was slowly beginning to subside. Grimacing slightly, as if emerging from a long sleep, she slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the ambient light, and tried to understand where she was.

— Dad… ?

— I’m here, sweety. Don’t worry. It will be fine…

King Regis, sitting on a chair nearby, had not left the bedside of his children. He got up and came to sit on the edge of his daughter’s bed and very gently stroked her hair.

— Where are we ?

— We are at home. Do you remember what happened?

Aurora nodded softly, painfully remembering the scene, before turning her head to the side, seeing her brother lying on another bed. Panicked, she wanted to get up to go see him but her father stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, her eyes watering with tears.

— Your brother sleeps deeply but not a usual sleep. He is immersed in a dream that only he can escape. When he has managed to face the hardships imposed on him by his mind, he will wake up. Don’t worry. In the meantime, we must stay by his side and watch over him. You can talk to him if you wish. He will hear you and your voice may guide him to the exit.

The girl listened to her father, understanding, and nodded as an answer. She reached for Noctis’s hand, took it from her and squeezed it tenderly, before addressing him.

— It’s my turn to protect you, big brother.

For the next few days, Aurora stayed with Noctis. Although she was almost recovering, she wished to continue sleeping in the same room as him. She took her father’s advice very seriously and wanted to watch over him night and day. At first, she refused to go back to school. But Ignis, who came regularly to get news, had managed to convince her that it would allow her to have stories to tell the evening when returning. Things she did.

Almost two months passed before Noctis came out of his coma. Glad to hear that her brother had finally woken up, Aurora ran to his room right out of school and sat down on his bed. She snuggled against him, gently squeezing him in her arms and he stuck his head against her. She knew he was still in pain and did not want to hurt him by cuddling him too hard. The young Prince told his sister about the adventure he had had with a carbuncle during his sleep. Aurora listened to him, smiling, marveling at his epic as if reading a whole new story. He told her that he had heard her voice and that she had reassured him when he was afraid or lonely. During this moment of complicity, one could see their unbreakable fraternal bond and mutual and reciprocal benevolence. This vision warmed their father’s heart. To know his children so close could not please him more. He knew that if anything happened to him, they could always count on each other, as Aulea had so desired.


End file.
